Jill (Fire Emblem)
'Jill '''is a playable character from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Jill hails from the Talrega region of Daein, and is the daughter of the famed Wyvern Lord, general Shiharam. Jill aspires to be a renowned Wyvern Lord like her father, and first appears as a novice-ranked Wyvern Rider. During the Mad King’s war, after the Greil Mercenaries were rescued by Goldoan soldiers and Prince Kurthnaga, Jill defected from the Daein army when she spots Ike's forces battling pirate Ravens and joined the liberation effort for Crimea. She later reveals that her main purpose for joining the battle was to experience the thrill of hunting laguz down, alongside an underlying desire to clinch glory for herself. Despite this, however, she chooses to continue fighting alongside the Crimean army after being exposed to the fact that the laguz race is not comprised of the mindless monsters she initially perceives them to be. As Ike's army continues traveling into the domains of Begnion, Ike questions her purpose in staying with his army, despite having the right to leave. She replies by revealing that she has been raised to believe that laguz are evil, where they are referred to as nothing more than "sub-humans" in the schools she once attended. Jill then expresses a desire to remain with the army for a longer period of time, all in order to gain a better understanding of the laguz race. If Jill is deployed to participate in Chapter 20, she will be able to face off against Shiharam on the battlefield. If she lacks an A support with Mist at this point in the game, Jill may defect to the Daein army upon conversing with her father, where she asserts her determination to "fight for those wishes to protect". If Jill does not defect to the Daein army in the aforementioned chapter, she will then continue to remain with the Crimean Liberation Army until the game reaches its conclusion. After the war, she and Haar watched over Shiharam’s grave and started a dracoknight package delivery service that would see to them flying all over the continent. ''Radiant Dawn'' Like Haar, Jill tries staying away from military affairs after the war. However, after finding out about Prince Pelleas’ and the Daein Liberation Army, she takes to the battlefield as a Dracoknight once again. The Dawn Brigade first encounters her defending a fort in Grann Desert against a massive Begnion assault with Zihark and Tauroneo. She will then continue to remain with the Daein army, unless Haar, or Mist if an A Support from Path of Radiance was imported, talks to her to convince her to defect to the Laguz Alliance. In Chapter 3-7, Jill will not attack Haar, and vice versa. This shows the big appreciation and esteem they have for each other, which may turn into romance if they hold an A Support at the end of the game. Also, if an A Support with Mist was imported, she will not attack her either due to their forged friendship. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Category:Playable characters